


Aún despierto cada mañana, pero no es contigo.

by AmritaGSK



Series: Espero que llegues a los 28 años de edad. [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Apoyaré a este par por siempre, F/M, Ichigo necesitaba que la misma Rukia le pegara para que se le confesara, No me arrepiento de nada, Porque me resulta imposible aceptar ese final, Salty as eff, Y más Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmritaGSK/pseuds/AmritaGSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo monologuea sobre su vida actual, sobre lo que dejó ir y sobre los arrepentimientos que guarda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aún despierto cada mañana, pero no es contigo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola chicos(as)!
> 
> Aquí, estrenando al fin mi cuenta de AoW, inaugurándola con mi IchiRuki mandatorio, pero triste porque ha tenido que ser con el sodio en mi cuerpo a niveles altísimos. No me explayaré diciendo qué tanto me decepcionó el final de Bleach, pero si algo tengo claro es que este ship siempre será mi OTP y no por esto dejaré de amarlos. Así que aquí comienza lo que espero que sea un largo hilo de historias alternativas para curar a mi pobre corazón, y para seguir demostrando el cariño que le tengo a estos personajes. Sin mayor preámbulo, ¡aquí vamos!

  
  
  
Ichigo sabe que está mal, pero no puede evitar la forma en la que se le agita el corazón al escuchar sonar el timbre. Se levanta sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Orihime o a sus hermanas de atender la puerta, y en cuestión de segundos se encuentra dándole la bienvenida a Rukia —y Renji.

 

Sonríe ampliamente al verla ahí, frente a su casa, cruzada de brazos y sonriendo casi con tanto entusiasmo como él. La observa por un segundo en el que toma nota de su cabello, ahora cayendo en cascadas oscuras sobre sus hombros y descendiendo hasta su cintura; se pierde —por un instante que se esfuma demasiado rápido— en sus ojos violetas, brillantes y rebosantes de energía; se deleita en la línea firme y segura que forma su espalda erguida, y se siente a sí mismo exudar orgullo por los poros. El día de hoy marcaba la fecha en la que apuntarían a Rukia como capitana de la décimo tercera división, y aunque siente una inmensa alegría al verla siendo finalmente reconocida por todos sus méritos, no puede evitar el retortijón que le sobreviene al corazón de pensar que no estuvo ahí a su lado para celebrarlo.

 

Su mirada se desliza hacia Renji momentáneamente pero no se permite reposar en él por mucho; aunque el pelirrojo es uno de sus más cercanos amigos, aún le es difícil digerir el hecho de que al final sea él quién se mantiene junto a la pequeña shinigami y no él. Pero no se da la oportunidad de hundirse en esos pensamientos que él sabe no le llevarán a nada, y sin mayor preámbulo los invita a pasar.

 

Ya adentro y tras esperar el intercambio de saludos con el resto de sus amigos, nuevamente se dirige hacia Rukia, esta vez cuestionándole sobre el paradero de su hija.

 

La existencia de la pequeña le provoca una entremezcla de emociones; primera y principalmente le llena de alegría poder ver a esa niña que a sus ojos ha heredado las mejores cualidades de su madre y que, sin duda, es también el orgullo de la misma. Ichigo sabe perfectamente que una de las cosas que la shinigami siempre deseó consistía en tener una familia propia, el poder tener un lugar al cual llamar hogar y que éste fuera un lugar seguro para ella y sus seres queridos, y por un instante se siente desbordando de felicidad al ver que la pelinegra ha logrado lo que a su consideración son sus más grandes sueños, por lo que agradece el nacimiento de Ichika.

 

Pero existe la otra parte de él, la parte egoísta y nada grata que a momentos desearía que esa niñita no existiera. No puede evitar ver en ella también esos pedazos heredados de Renji, y es entonces cuando se vuelve insoportable mirarla de frente pues es un recordatorio constante, _muy vivo y muy real_ de lo que ha perdido. Porque a pesar de poder conversar con ella de vez en cuando, de tenerla de visita y que su amistad se ha mantenido intacta aún después de tantos años, en lo más profundo de su ser, él sabe que no es suficiente. _Nunca es suficiente._

 

Rukia _debió_ quedarse con él.

 

Y es ese pensamiento el que lo hace tener una recolección de todos los momentos y confidencias que compartieron en sus años de adolescencia, cuando todo lo que querían era terminar conflictos y guerras, y su mayor meta era conseguir la tan preciada paz en la que ahora vivían. Sin embargo, fueron esas mismas batallas las que al final lo colocaron en la posición en la que ahora se encontraba: sin la persona a la que más ama.

 

La shinigami reclama su atención de nuevo al contestar su pregunta, y el pelinaranja se da cuenta que sus lagunas mentales comienzan a ser más frecuentes —aunque bastante rápidas, de modo que nadie las nota—, y se sacude mentalmente para escucharla. Rukia no tiene idea de dónde se encuentra Ichika pero tampoco parece alarmarse en absoluto. Ichigo no sabe si reír o llorar. La confianza incondicional que pone la morena en las habilidades de su hija para defenderse en un mundo desconocido le causa gracia, pues si en algo se parece a su madre, seguramente se encontrará con algún pobre incauto al cual pondrá de cabeza; no obstante, le desespera en cierta medida la despreocupación mostrada por la capitana ya que, si se tratase de su hija, Ichigo no la dejaría fuera de su vista ni por un segundo. ¿Y si era atacada por un hollow? ¿Y si se encontraba con una entidad desconocida? El hombre siente un impulso y una necesidad casi obsesiva de tomar a la pequeña y protegerla del mundo, de todo ser vivo y espiritual que pudiera presentarse, y asegurarse de que ningún mal pudiese sobrevenirle. Pero Ichika —a pesar de que su nombre implica cosas en las que prefiere no pensar— no es su hija, ni ha sido él quién le ha dado una familia o un hogar a Rukia. Así que se guarda su opinión, y de una forma bastante típica de él, se pone a discutir con la madre de la niña, instándola a buscarla y ser más responsable al respecto.

 

En realidad, es un hipócrita. Él no hace un mejor trabajo manteniendo a Kazui a raya y más seguido de lo que le gustaría se halla a sí mismo preguntando a Orihime o Hiyori el paradero de su hijo. Esto no significa que no lo ame, pues, ¡cielos! ¡Cómo adora a su retoño! No hay nada que disfrute más que jugar y pasar tiempo con él, enseñándole cosas y guiándole en las cuestiones espirituales. Además, le recuerda a su yo de niño, cuando Masaki aún se encontraba con vida y no era plagado por tantos miedos e inseguridades, y es por esa misma razón que se esmera en que el pequeño nunca tenga porqué perder ese sentido de seguridad absoluta en el que vive.

 

Orihime es una gran madre. Hace un maravilloso trabajo cuidando de su hijo y parece una fuente interminable de afecto. También es una buena esposa. De verdad. Pero de vez en vez, no puede evitar sentir que está desperdiciada en él. Él no puede darle todo de sí, pues en realidad hace mucho que no está completo por sí mismo; una gran parte de él se desprendió hace ya muchos años y a la fecha ha sido incapaz de reclamarla, mucho menos de desear recuperarla. Tras preguntar a Orihime —nuevamente— por su hijo, regresa su mirada hacia Rukia y la contempla cuidadosamente. Se pregunta si está consciente de lo que lleva dentro de sí, de lo que él le entregó hace tantos años, si es que sabe que su corazón nunca dejó de estar en sus manos.

 

Probablemente no.

 

Y es que, aunque sería más fácil culpar al mundo de su pérdida—a Ywach, por causar una guerra y obligarlo a pelear hasta gastar la última gota de sus poderes, finalmente condenándolo a una vida común y corriente—, está completamente consciente de que fue él mismo quién se encargó de separarlos. Fue él quien se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que las emociones que le causaba Rukia significaban; fue él quien dudó por minutos y horas, que más tarde se volvieron días, meses y años, sobre contarle sobre sus sentimientos, sobre preguntarle si es que ella sentía lo mismo por él; fue él quien al ser cuestionado por sus amigos, negó una y otra vez quererla de una manera distinta a la de una amiga; fue él quien decidió que no valía la pena intentarlo, pues al no tener suficientes poderes —aún era capaz de ver fantasmas y seres espirituales, pero ya no podía combatir seres malignos— concluyó que no estaba calificado para estar a su lado.

 

No había otro culpable más que él mismo, y ni siquiera podía aliviar su pena odiando a Renji por habérsele adelantado. Hasta podría decirse que le está agradecido por haberle dado a Rukia todas las cosas que él no tuvo el valor de proporcionarle.

 

Sin embargo, la pregunta que siempre toma posesión de su cabeza y no le da descanso es la misma: ¿cuáles son los sentimientos de Rukia? Ella nunca le ha hablado de su relación de Renji, de cómo —si es que— se enamoró de él, de la misma manera en la que él nunca le habla de Orihime. ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo explicarle que en su soledad ella había estado constantemente a su lado, siempre dispuesta a brindarle su compañía y afecto? Se maldijo a sí mismo como en muchas otras ocasiones por su propia debilidad, por haber tomado ventaja de los sentimientos de su ahora esposa en un intento desesperado de apaciguar el dolor que la ausencia de Rukia le causaba, por no haber sido el hombre honesto y correcto en el que la shinigami creía.

 

Pero sabe perfectamente que no tiene sentido quebrarse la cabeza con esos pensamientos, que no llegarán a absolutamente nada, que no tiene el poder ni la capacidad de cambiar el presente en el que viven.

 

Rukia nunca fue suya, ni lo será jamás.

 

 

 

 


End file.
